Carson Q Janeway
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: What if Captain Janeway decided to accepted Q's offer to bear his child? Well, these are the stories of that child's voyages through time, space and especially on Kathryn Janeway's vessel the USS Voyager. Please R&R.


Summary: What if Captain Janeway decided to accepted Q's offer to bear his child? Well, these are the stories of that child's voyages through time, space and especially on Kathryn Janeway's vessel the USS Voyager.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Gene Roddenberry and whoever else holds stock or however they figure these things out. I own only one person in this, my idea to create this story, and the plot.

Carson Q-Janeway

**Chapter 1: The Asteroid**

"Who am I meeting Commander?"

"A very special person who wants to meet you and shadow your work, Seven."

The former-Borg stared skeptically at Chakotey, wondering just what was going on. She wasn't about to tell him 'no', but she had her concern and confusion to keep her company presently. "What can you tell me about this 'special person'?" she questioned trying to gain more information.

"He's very smart, curious as all get out, and had currently been talking about Astrometrics as if it were small talk. So, the Captain has asked if you would teach him a few things and answer his questions," he replied, side-glancing at the blonde. "He won't be a hindrance and this isn't a baby-sitting job."

Her eyebrow with the Borg-implant rose as she was known to do. _'Baby-sitting...? What is that?' _she thought, face neutral and controlled. They came to the doors to the Astrometrics Lab and Chakotey entered calling out a name as he did so.

"Carson? Carson? Where are you?" Seven entered as well and stood to the left of the First Officer, glancing around her work area for this person, she assumed was a man; more than likely, of Ensign rank.

A small flash of light appeared behind the two and a small voice spoke. "It's Carse, Commander. Not Carson, not Car. Just Carse. At least for today; I'm trying it out."

The two spun around and looked down, Seven's eyes widening to a small degree, uncertain as to whose two to three year old this was and how he had managed to appear out of nowhere.

Chakotey replied in a stern voice. "Well, Carse, you know your mother doesn't like it when you use your powers unnecessarily. Jumping from one part of the ship to another is a frivolous display of your powers."

"But I need to keep in practice so I know how to use 'em and not lose control or somethin'," he retorted, jaw set angrily. He didn't like being told what to do.

"Your mother told you specifically what you can and cannot do, Carse. You shouldn't disobey her." Seven of Nine looked back and forth during the exchange, curious as to why this child was standing up against the Commander and acting so rude.

"Carse to Mommy," the boy said matter-of-factly after tapping his comm badge.

"Janeway here. What's going on?"

The woman's mouth parted and her eyes widened again, not suspecting for even a microsecond that this boy was the Captain's son. Nothing had ever been spoken about this, so she was more than a little shocked.

"The Commander here is telling me that I shouldn't stay in practice with my powers by going from our quarters to the Astrometrics Lab and he's getting on my nerves," Joey said, arms crossed and mouth pouting.

A light sigh was heard. "Carse, I understand your concern to maintain control over yourself, but Commander Chakotey is correct. I told you not to do that and I expect you to follow my rules. I'll let it slide this time, but some good old exercise would do you good. When you leave, walk to a turbolift and use it, okay?"

The boy sighed dramatically, not wanting to obey his mother and thinking about how much fun it is to sneak up on people by simply snapping his fingers.

"Carse, respond."

"Acknowledged, Mommy."

"Good. Now have fun. Janeway out."

Chakotey watched the boy as he stared at the floor for a few seconds wondering what he would decide to do now. Usually, after a conversation with his mother he calmed down and his ego dropped back to normal human levels. Carse looked up and grinned at Seven, a few gaps in his mouth displayed for her to view.

His eyes reverted to the Commander and he stage whispered to him. "She's more pretty than everyone's described, Chakotey." Seven's eyebrow rose again, only mildly surprised that people have been talking about her, especially with this outgoing young boy.

The man cleared his throat before replying. "Carse this is Seven of Nine. Seven, Carse; the Captain's son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Seven," he said smartly, a grin ever present on his face, obviously taken with the woman.

"Yes it is, Carse," she said slightly faltering on his name, her face perfectly controlled once more.

Chakotey watched the interaction, bemused that Carse was acting a little like his father, the omnipotent Q, in the way he was flirting with a woman more than three times his age. "Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted and enjoy your afternoon. If he gives you any problems, feel free to notify me or the Captain," he said while smiling and then exiting the room, intending to mention the boy's flirting for a laugh with Kathryn.

Carse looked up at her, a little uncertain now that they were alone and she wasn't exactly the best of company. He gulped down the lump that had appeared in his throat, glad that he could just disappear if he got too scared. "Uhm…you can call me Carson if you want," he said nervously, noticing the difficulty she seemed to have earlier with his name.

"If that is what you wish to be called, than I will call you Carse," she replied, moving to stand in front of a console, planning on getting back to work.

"Nah. It's kinda stupid anyway. Please call me Carson," he said shaking his head at the foolish idea in the first place. He followed her over and appeared to be at her elbow observing what she was working on. "So whatcha up ta?"

"Today, I am scanning the area for planets to gather more information about and any anomalies that would help in the productivity of Voyager," she replied in a monotone. His eyes watched carefully and curiously, glad to have been granted this opportunity to learn about Astrometrics and interact with the former-Borg. Seven glanced at him and immediately looked down, eyebrows raising at seeing him floating off the ground.

"How," she cleared her throat. "How are you doing that?" she questioned, unable to contain her shock.

"Hmm," he looked up at her before following her gaze down to the air beneath his feet. A smirk appeared on his face and his mouth opened to explain. "My daddy's from the Q Continuum and my mommy's the Captain of this ship. I have all of his powers, but mommy's mortality and human qualities dad wanted when he asked her to have me."

Seven nodded her head, having read about the Qs, and remembering a specific attempt to assimilate one of them into the Collective; needless to say, it epically failed. "That is…interesting, Carson."

He nodded his head enthusiastically, turning his attention back to the console, eyes opening in acknowledgement. "There's something."

She looked down at it as well. "No, that is only a small asteroid with nothing that could help us. I'll log it in, but we can't use any of the materials it is made of to better the ship," she responded, tapping the necessary buttons to add it to her report.

Carson's face contorted slightly, eyes furrowed in concentrated. "Are we at warp?" he asked, seemingly random.

"Yes. Warp 6," came the reply. "But why-" Seven had turned to face the young boy and froze when he simply vanished before her eyes. She walked around the room, hoping he had hidden from her or walked away. "Computer, locate Carson Janeway."

"There is no Carson Janeway on board."

Seven paused, attempting to figure out what to do in response to that single sentence. The responsible thing would be…"Seven of Nine to the Captain."

"Janeway here."

"It would seem that Carson has…"

"Disappeared?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Well, don't worry about it much; he should be back shortly. Probably found something that piqued his interest. It happens more often than we can count. Janeway o-"

Seven's eyebrows furrowed wondering why the Captain hadn't finished calling herself out.

"Carson," came over the comm before being shut off. Seven decided to visit the bridge and find out why the Captain's son left without telling her anything.

When she arrived Carson was standing in the middle of the room silently, holding what appeared to be a chunk of an asteroid. Everyone on the bridge followed the boy's gaze to stare at Seven.

"I was waiting for you, Seven," he said, smiling. Carson's attention turned to his mother and Chakotey. "I saw an asteroid on Seven's Astrometric readings and thought it looked familiar. So I went to visit it and found out that it is part of that big asteroid belt we came across last year around this time. If you remember correctly, we were able to use the compounds inside to boast gelpack efficiency in the replicators of the Mess Hall and some of the quarters. I retrieved enough to finish up those two decks."

Janeway grinned at her son and spoke, "That's very good, Carson. Thank you for doing that."

Chakotey stood up and adjusted his shirt slightly. "Now, just bring that down to Deck 7 and call for B'Elanna to-" Before he was able to finish telling him what to do, the piece of asteroid disappeared from Carson's hand and his smile widened.

"No need, Commander," he said and walked over to stand by Seven. "Can we go back to Astrometrics, now?"

She stared down at him and deftly nodded her head, stealing a glance at the mother of this strange boy. Janeway merely shook her head and sighed, Carson never ceasing to amaze and shock her.

The boy and Seven entered the turbolift and headed back down to the Lab, Carson content to be of use and the woman wanting to learn more about the boy and especially how he used his powers. It would definitely be one hell of a journey with this Q being tagging along.

**I hope you enjoyed this first installment of my story about Q and Janeway's son. I am going to dedicate a chapter to why Janeway agreed to have his child and that Q2 is still in existence. If you have any plot ideas or mini stories you would like to see feel free to hit me up with a PM.**


End file.
